Using cutting-edge genomic technologies, we have mapped and categorized thousands of genomic elements that are putative regulators of pancreas cell lineages. We identified chromatin regions that are associated with cell type-specific gene expression. Our work has revealed an enhancer logic that suggests a mechanisms for the diversification of pancreas cell lineages during development. Our results also revealed previously unrecognized links between endocrine and exocrine pancreas in diabetes risk.